


Some Doors Should Remain Closed

by Kayim



Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mag7 Bingo Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-01
Updated: 2011-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 22:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://mag7daybook.dreamwidth.org/102484.html">Mag7 Bingo</a> prompt of "...But the door was open".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Doors Should Remain Closed

"But the door was open," JD argued. "How was I supposed to know that they were… well, you know. In there. Together."

Buck resisted the urge to roll his eyes and slap the kid’s head. "Of course they were. Didn’t you see the way they were acting earlier?"

JD looked at him as though he was talking a foreign language.

"The way they were arguing with each other," he said, nodding his head at the door which had been slammed behind JD. Very loudly. "You can’t think that’s normal."

"They always argue like that."

Buck smiled and nodded wisely. "Exactly."

\---------------------------------------

"But the door was open." Chris stood in the middle of his office, arms gesturing towards the door, which he had just kicked closed. "You left the damned door open and JD just walked in."

"I’m well aware of what happened," Ezra said, straightening his shirt which was now a little more rumpled than he generally approved of. Chris, on the other hand, was flustered, his hair completely mussed from Ezra's fingers running through it. It was, Ezra mused, exactly how he approved of Chris looking.

"What was he thinking? Oh god. What's he going to think?" Chris began to pace, the fear of discovery and possible dismissal from the ATF clearly evident on his face.

Ezra moved to stand in front of him, and placed his hands on Chris' chest, looking his straight in the eyes. "He’s going to think we’re two grown men in a relationship. A relationship which, I might add, I was just in the process of enjoying very much. " He slid his hands into Chris' hair, pulling the other man closer.

"Damn you Ezra Standish," Chris replied with a grim smile, leaning in so their foreheads touched. "You're going to be the death of me."


End file.
